


The sub : Second Meeting

by Tailkinker



Series: The sub [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailkinker/pseuds/Tailkinker





	The sub : Second Meeting

House sipped his drink and surveyed the room. His gaze sharpened as he saw a familiar face at a far table. James Wilson, the sub he'd met in New Orleans. He was kneeling on the floor, next to another man, presenting the appearance of being every inch the dutiful sub. Except for the covert glances he was shooting around the room. Wilson was bored with the Dom he was with, and looking for an out. 

House put down his drink and approached the pair. Instead of greeting the Dom he addressed Wilson directly.

"Wilson? James Wilson?" Wilson looked up and House saw an instant of confusion and then recognition in his eyes. Wilson hadn't forgotten him. Good. He looked the sub over. No tag on his collar so he wasn't bonded to this loser. House was free to make his move.

"Excuse me," the Dom stood, turning towards House. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can fuck off. I'm taking your sub."

The loser's mouth dropped open and his face turned an interesting shade of red. House wondered if he'd have to call an ambulance for him.

"The fuck you aren't! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Greg House. Ask the sub who he wants to be with. You're not bonded so he has a choice." It was a gamble, but House didn't think it was much of one. Wilson's full attention was on House, not the other man. Wilson looked a little bit pissed off but that was better than bored. 

The Dom glanced down at Wilson and Wilson shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, House is an old friend. Thanks for dinner though."

House sat down in the empty chair and stared pointedly at the other Dom. "Get lost, loser." 

The man swore at him but left, casting angry glances behind him.

"You didn't have to be rude," Wilson said mildly, starting to get up. 

"Stay where you are, I want to look at you." House said with authority, and Wilson quickly settled back down onto his knees - already showing way more interest than he had with Mr Boring.

Wilson had lost that baby faced appearance he'd had at their last meeting, although he still looked younger than his actual age. He was wearing a tight pair of pants, tight enough that House could see his arousal - which hadn't been there a few minutes ago. The view was only enhanced by the apparent lack of underwear. A black t-shirt hugged his body, revealing that he'd been working out. A major improvement on the ill-fitting suit from their last encounter. The collar around his throat was decorative without being gaudy, and the lack of tags on it made House smile. Wilson shifted under his scrutiny. He spread his knees further apart and squared his shoulders.

"Like what you see?" He asked, his tone self-assured - his eyes were locked on House. The touch of arrogance in his voice was new too. Wilson must be doing well. House would have fun breaking that down. 

House stretched his leg out and rested the toe of his sneaker against the bulge in Wilson's crotch, causing the sub to squirm momentarily and then push up against House's foot. 

"Slut," House said, pleased with the reaction. Wilson was as responsive as he remembered him. He'd have him begging before the night was over. "So what's a nice respectable young sub like you doing in a dive like this?"

The club they were in was one with a raunchy reputation. People came there to play, and to be seen playing. It wasn't the sort of place you'd expect to find an up and coming oncology resident from Boston General, not least because it was a good fifty miles from that hospital. Wilson obviously hadn't wanted to run into anyone he knew. It must be hard enough as a sub trying to make his reputation as a doctor, without his work colleagues seeing him like this.

Wilson shrugged. "I heard the place was fun. Thought I'd check it out."

"And where did you pick up the loser of the century? The discount Dom rack at Walmart?" Without giving him a chance to answer House nudged Wilson again with his shoe. "Go and get us something to drink and then we'll see about having some fun."

Wilson rose smoothly to his feet. 

"Money?" 

House scowled and gave him a twenty. "You'd better be worth it." 

"Oh, I'm sure you remember I'm worth a lot more than that." 

As he walked away House gave him a slap on the ass for being cheeky. Wilson jumped but continued walking, his pants clinging tightly to his firm butt, his movements as provocative as possible. Yeah, the sub was as feisty as he remembered, this was going to be good. He'd show him what he'd missed out on by walking away from their first meeting so quickly. Cocky bastard.

When Wilson came back House accepted a drink from him and then snagged the one Wilson had gotten for himself.

"Hey, that's mine." Wilson protested. 

"You can have it when I say so. Now, I think you were kneeling nicely by my feet. Don't let me stop you." He waved a hand at the floor.

Wilson gave him a look but then went elegantly to his knees, head held high. House sipped his drink and kept watching the sub. He definitely wasn't bored now. He was almost quivering with anticipation, and shooting House furtive little glances, waiting for his next move. 

"Take your shirt off," House ordered, the next time their eyes met. Wilson looked around at the crowded room, but House knew he wouldn't have come here if he didn't want to be seen. He'd sensed that the sub had an exhibitionist streak in their first meeting - now he wanted to see just how far that could be pushed. 

He watched appreciatively as Wilson stripped off his t-shirt. His chest was waxed smooth, his muscles were lean and well defined. 

"Nice," he said approvingly and watched, amused, as Wilson flushed. So, maybe not as sure of himself as he seemed to be. 

"Kneel up," he ordered and Wilson did so, his back straight, his chest pushed out. House reached out and kneaded one of his nipples between his fingers, until it hardened into a nub. He removed his hand and took a sip of his drink, all the while watching the sub. Wilson's skin was flushed, his eyes were bright and his body was taut. Enjoying the view, House nodded at him. "You do the other one."

Without hesitation Wilson put his fingers to his other nipple, playing with it until it too stood out proudly. 

He wasn't pierced, House noted. Something he would remedy if Wilson ever became his. He'd have rings put through both of them, and a chain connecting them with some weight on it, so Wilson could feel it moving against his chest all the time, and know who he belonged to.

He pulled himself up short, he wasn't in the market for a long term sub. Too much responsibility, and too much trouble. House was a free agent, quick on his feet, and he wanted to remain like that. Wilson was just a pleasant diversion.

"That's enough," he ordered and Wilson dropped his hand immediately. 

"Give me the t-shirt."

Wilson picked up the discarded shirt and gave it to House. 

"Hold your arms out."

When Wilson did so, House twisted the t-shirt into a strip and tied his wrists together in front of him. It was a crude restraint but it served its purpose. 

House picked up the untouched drink.

"You want this?"

Wilson eyed it hungrily and nodded. House held the cool glass against his lips. After a moment of hesitation Wilson sipped at it. House watched him carefully and noticed that they had gained the attention of some of the surrounding tables. Good. He took the drink away before it was half gone and Wilson gave him a look of masked rebellion. 

"Oh, did you want more?" House dipped a finger into the drink and then brought it to Wilson's mouth. Wilson obediently opened his mouth and let House slip the finger inside. Wilson sucked at it, his eyes locked on House's. There was a challenge in his expression and House smiled.

"More?" 

Without waiting for an answer he withdrew his finger and dipped it again into Wilson's glass, this time removing an ice-cube. He slipped it into the waiting mouth and watched as Wilson sucked on it, his tongue swirling around its coldness. 

"Stage is free, if you want." House looked up to see a server by his elbow. She looked down at Wilson. "No penetration but anything else is fine. We have some toys if you need them. Private room out the back for after. He's a fine looking sub, I'm sure you want to show him off."

"And provide this dive with some free entertainment?"

The server shrugged. "Sub looks keen. Nice warm up for you. Win-win."

House looked down at Wilson who was finishing off the ice-cube, the melted liquid dripping down his throat. Wilson met his gaze and then glanced at the small stage and around the other tables. His face was creased with indecision. House considered pushing through Wilson's uncertainty but this was only his second time with him, he didn't know enough about him to gauge whether that was what Wilson wanted. 

"Not tonight," he told the server who looked disappointed but nodded and walked away. 

"You didn't give me time to answer."

"If you have to think about it you're not in the right place." House told him. "Have you ever done it before?"

"Just once, in college. I was drunk and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You didn't like it?" 

Wilson looked away and House didn't press the matter. Maybe they could work up to something like that - in the future. 

"Go to the bathroom and wait for me," he ordered. "First stall on the left - the large one."

Wilson looked down at his bound hands but House didn't make a move to untie him so he rose to his feet and left.

House finished his drink, while watching the action on the stage. A female Dom was taking a paddle to her sub who was clearly enjoying both the paddle and the shouts of encouragement from the audience. House thought of Wilson there, lying over his lap, while House paddled that firm ass of his until Wilson was begging him to stop. He palmed his own crotch through his jeans. House was ready - Wilson had had long enough. He made his way to the bathroom. The door to the first stall was closed and the bathroom was otherwise unoccupied.

He pushed on the door and found it unlatched. Grinning, he entered - to find Wilson stretched out on the toilet seat, pants pushed down and bound hands working away on his cock. House had been right, the sub wasn't wearing underwear. He took a moment to admire the view before interrupting.

"Hands off my property."

"You weren't using it." Wilson took his hands away, still bound together by the t-shirt. There was an arrogant, pleased-with-himself, smile on his face.

House took hold of Wilson's arms, removing the shirt wrapped around them and then releasing them.

"Put your hands behind your back seeing as you can't keep them to yourself."

Wilson did so and House felt a thrill go through him at the quick obedience. 

He used the shirt to tie the sub's hands again, this time securely behind his back. Then he took Wilson's cock in one hand, taking up where its owner had left off with swift, firm strokes.

Wilson glanced past him, at the stall door which House had left unlatched, but made no protest. 

The flesh beneath his fingers responded eagerly to his touch, with Wilson thrusting into his hands as he stroked. House thought about bringing him off here and now, but a noise behind him distracted him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Wilson's former 'date' standing in the doorway staring down at them, his eyes wide.

House glanced at Wilson but saw only annoyance at the interruption, rather than any embarrassment.

House slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and produced a cock ring he'd stashed there in preparation for the night. Casually holding Wilson in one hand he snapped the ring around the base of his cock - ignoring the sub's groan of protest. 

"On your knees, Wilson," House ordered, aware of their audience. Wilson glanced again at the stranger, who was still sticky beaking, but then slid to his knees at House's feet, pants still around his ankles and his cock on display. 

House surveyed his sub - practically naked, his skin flushed, his eyes wide and bright and fixed on House, despite the presence of the other man. The evening was a success already and there was still a lot of it to come. He bent down and kissed Wilson full on the lips, a kiss Wilson readily returned. 

House straightened up and looked around at the other Dom, smirking as he showed him what he was missing.

"Share?" The other man suggested, somewhat forlornly, and House laughed. 

"No, this one's all mine. Too bad for you. Now beat it. I have a sub to screw."

"Bastard," the guy muttered and slinked off, banging the stall door shut behind him. 

House laughed. "Seriously, Wilson - where did you get that guy? Uselessdoms-R-Us?"

"Friend of a friend. He was having some problems so I took him out for coffee. One thing led to another and..." Wilson shrugged. "I felt sorry for him and didn't think one date would hurt."

"Between him and your ex-wife clearly you shouldn't be picking your own dates."

"Maybe I should get you to screen them first for me."

Not a bad idea - then he could make sure nobody got through the screen. 

He looked down at Wilson who was still obediently kneeling. "On your feet. Let's get out of here before he comes back to ask you to hold his dick for him while he pees."

"I thought..." Wilson looked around the stall, an air of disappointment in his voice.

House stared down at him, a smile forming. Wilson might not be willing to put on a show for a room full of people just yet but apparently the thought of a quick fuck in a public bathroom was enough to get his blood pumping. Well, House was nothing if not a considerate Dom.

"Bathroom sex it is," he said brightly. He opened his fly and took hold of his cock, already half hard. "Come over here and put that pretty mouth of yours to use, sub."

Wilson shuffled over to him on his knees, hands still bound behind him. He looked up until his eyes locked on House's and then he ran a tongue lightly over the proffered cock.

House shivered at the sensation, wrapping his fingers in Wilson's hair and pulling him closer.

"Yeah, just like that," he murmured as he felt the hot tongue lapping him up. Wilson smiled around his cock and kept working until House was too close and he had to push him away.

"That's enough," he said reluctantly. "Stop."

Wilson pulled back immediately, sitting back on his heels, waiting for further orders. House took a moment to steady himself and then went behind Wilson and untied his hands, his fingers shaking slightly. Wilson shook his arms out and then clasped them behind his back. 

House fumbled in his pocket and found a condom which he gave to Wilson.

"Put this on me," he ordered and Wilson quickly complied, making short work of rolling the condom over House's length. 

"Get up and turn around, brace your hands on the wall," House said, then watched as his sub got quickly into position, his ass pushed out from the wall, his legs spread. 

"Lube, pocket of my pants," Wilson said, looking over his shoulder.

"Seriously?" House asked, before snagging the pants and locating the bottle. He tossed the pants back into a corner. "Are you a fucking boy scout?"

Wilson shrugged. "They're not the only ones who like to be prepared. I noticed you didn't have any trouble coming up with a cock ring and a condom."

"Yeah, I guess we must be soul mates."

If there was anything better than a sub who came prepared for fucking at a moment's notice House didn't at that second know what it was. He lubed up a couple of fingers and used those to loosen Wilson up, not that he needed much loosening. He was eager for action, his asshole flaring nicely at House's touch. He pushed himself back onto House's fingers, forcing them in deeper. House fucked him a few times with his fingers, Wilson's moans of appreciation only heightening his own arousal.

He figured that if Wilson was that hot for it he didn't need any more preparation. He withdrew his fingers roughly, ignoring Wilson's little gasp as they came out, and pushed his cock past the ring of muscle at the entrance. Wilson again pushed back, his hips squirming eagerly. House gave him a firm slap on his bare ass and Wilson clenched around House's cock. House threw his head back at the added pressure and then, unable to resist it any longer he thrust forward, completely encasing himself. 

Wilson's arched his back and then his head fell forward, between his braced arms, as House settled into him.

Reaching around House removed the ring and wrapped long fingers around his sub's cock. Then he thrust into him, feeling an immediate response from the flesh under his fingers. He stroked Wilson in time with the thrusts into him, bringing them both to the edge. Wilson came first, spilling over House's fingers, his body trembling as he maintained position against the wall. House thrust into him another couple of times and then came himself, his body covering Wilson, his own hands now braced on the wall. 

They ended up sitting on the dirty floor, on opposite sides of the stall. Wilson was completely naked now, except for his collar. His normally immaculate hair was disarranged, his body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he looked like he'd been thoroughly fucked. House looked around and spied Wilson's shirt and pants lying neglected on the floor, he kicked them over to him and Wilson dressed himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tidy it. House observed him lazily. 

"Give it up, nothing is going to hide the fact that you've just been screwed into the wall."

"Was it worth it?" Wilson asked as he stood up, grimacing as he saw the state of the floor he'd been sitting on. "Stalking me to this club?"

House was startled. He'd hoped to pass this off as an accidental meeting. Wilson was obviously many things, but an idiot was not one of them. 

"You call it stalking, I call it exercising my skill in investigation."

Wilson shrugged. "Not too skilled. I've been waiting for you to turn up for two years." 

"Good subs are like wine, they age well. Next time you should be even more fruity and full bodied."

"Next time?"

Fuck. Caught out again. "If there is one."

Wilson gave him an annoyingly arrogant smile. Damn the man for knowing how good he was. House was never playing poker with him.

House got to his feet and tucked himself back into his pants. He pulled Wilson towards him by his collar and wiped that annoying smile off his face by kissing him thoroughly. Wilson lent into him eagerly, his mouth opening and his tongue seeking entrance.

They were broken apart only by an annoyed knocking on the stall door. House called out 'fuck off' but Wilson was already moving towards the door. 

"Come on, I think I've seen enough of this bathroom."

Back in the club they caught some knowing looks from the other patrons but House ignored them. He ordered them another round of drinks and this time Wilson sat at the table with him.

"Where are you working now?" Wilson asked, taking a long swallow of his beer. 

House pulled a face. "Between hospitals. My old boss and I had a slight disagreement."

"You got fired?"

House shrugged. "I was right." He reached into his pocket for a card. "I'm on my way to interview at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey."

Wilson's glanced at the card. "Never heard of it."

"Small hospital now, but they're trying to play with the big boys. They want to start a diagnostics department," House said casually, watching Wilson. If he got the job he could put in a word for Wilson when he was ready to move on. Having a subby oncologist on hand would be useful - in more ways than one.

Wilson slipped the card into his pocket and drained the rest of his drink.

"When do you have to be there?"

"Eleven o'clock. I've got a room for the night a few doors down and I'm taking the bike down in the morning."

"You'll need to make an early start, you should probably go back to the hotel soon if you want to get some sleep," Wilson said.  
"I probably should," House agreed, eyeing the sub. "Unless, of course, something more interesting than sleep comes up."

Wilson smiled slowly. "I'm sure you can think of something to pass the time."

"I bet I can. On your feet, sub. Let's go."

As Wilson jumped quickly to his feet and waited for House to lead the way out of the club House reflected that it really wasn't very far from Boston to Princeton.

He was pretty sure that this wouldn't be the last he saw of Wilson.


End file.
